Call Me When You're Sober
by Kaylenne
Summary: One-shot songfic. Zoey gets a call from Heath in the middle of the night.


A/N: Alright, one-shot fanfic. It is quite OOC, I'm just a fan of angry sex. XD I really wasn't sure where I was going with this at first... but let me know how it was. =)

~ Kayle ~

**Call Me When You're Sober**

I was on my grandma's lavender farm, singing softly to myself. I felt so at peace. In the distance, I saw my friends dancing around, laughing and having fun. Damian had Jack in his arms, Erin and Shaunee were comparing clothes, Aphrodite was humming happily to herself. Stevie Rae was wearing a beautiful silk white dress, running towards me with her arms wide open. I glanced at her, then her mark. She had really transformed since she'd Changed. She scooped me into her arms then sat down beside me, giggling softly as my phone started ringing.

Wait... phone, ringing? Oh, hell. I jumped up from my bed with a start, not having time to think about what I'd just dreamt. I knew perfectly well who was calling.

I stared at the phone as it went silent for just a second, then started ringing again. I glanced at the clock. It was 7am! I growled in frustration and grabbed the phone. If I didn't answer, he'd just keep ringing.

"Heath.." I growled.

"Zo! I need you!" Heath slurred at the other end.

I shut my eyes. "Heath... I told you before, never call me when you're drunk."

It wasn't that I didn't love Heath, I did. I just couldn't be with him anymore. He was a drunk.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

I pressed my back against the wall, listening to his drunken ramblings.

"Zo... I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about you.. Hey! Want to meet me somewhere?"

"Heath... I don't want to see you right now." I swallowed the lump in my throat. It broke my heart to hear him like this. I knew well how this phone call went, I'd had it every night for the past week.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

"Zo... I really miss you."

I could hear the hurt in his voice and I rolled my eyes. Heath and I had imprinted, but we'd broken that - up until then I'd been ignoring Heath's phone calls. Now that it had been broken - I briefly thought about how it had been broken and a flash of pain cut across my mind... no, Zoey, stop thinking about that - Heath had been drinking every night, and calling me at absurd times in the morning. Okay, so it wouldn't be so bad to wake a human up at this time, but I was no human.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

"Heath, I told you. If you want to be with me you have to stop drinking" I growled, getting angry now.

I knew where this was leading. Heath's voice exploded to me on the other end of the phone.

"YOU did this to me, Zoey. You're such a fucking bitch." I heard some stumbling, then a crash. No matter how many times I got this phone call, these words still hurt me.

I had to end this. My anger boiled inside me.

"Fine. I will meet you. Now. Tunnels." was all I could say. I threw my phone angrily into my bag, storming out of my new room. Each of us had now created a room for ourselves in the tunnels. I walked slowly towards the door, glancing at Darius, who had been guarding the door.

"Again, Priestess?"

I sighed and nodded, to tired and frustrated to reply. I didn't want to take my anger out on Darius. He was too nice, too kind.

"I'll take over, Darius... I need to talk to him."

Darius nodded, and walked off wordlessly towards the rooms. I crossed my arms and clucked my tongue, squeezing my fists together. The door slammed open as Heath stumbled in, knife in his hand and a freshly opened cut on his wrist.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Overcome with the smell, I ran towards Heath and our bodies pressed together, as he kissed me deeply. The anger did not fade - I wanted to hurt him, but I also wanted to taste him... to have him. He was mine. He pressed his wrist against my mouth, and without hesitation I sucked, his blood exploding through my body. I stumbled back, falling to the ground and bringing Heath down with me. My head whirled, as I stared at him. His blood had made me drunk.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

I tried to stand up and walk away, but I knew it was too late. Our imprint hadn't renewed itself, thankfully, but I needed to have him. Heath grabbed me and pulled me down, kissing me hard and ripping my clothes off. I reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Growling, I pressed him down and dug my nails into his chest. He squirmed, grabbed me and slammed me down to the ground. The anger in me increased, and I could see the anger reflected in his eyes.

There was no time. I had to have him now. He parted my legs, and pulled me into him as he pushed himself inside me. I moaned, grasping onto his arm as he started sucking on my neck.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

It was over as quickly as it began. I lay on the floor, naked and crying. Mentally screaming at myself.

I knew Heath no longer truly loved me. I knew that because we hadn't imprinted.

He sneered at me, as he pulled on his clothes.

The anger exploded inside me. I knew I had just been used - again. By someone I really cared about.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. "FUCK. OFF."

He grinned at me this time, and laughed. "Heath... I never, EVER want to see you again. Leave me alone."

He walked out the door without looking back as I lay on the floor broken, and used.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._


End file.
